Natsu no Asa - Summer's Morning
by Avy Nikiforov
Summary: [SasuNaru] Pagi datang, dan Naruto menghilang. /"Berjanjilah jangan pernah pergi lagi."/ One Shot/Romance/AU. Rated M. warning. OOC/Typo. [[FIXED]]


**Natsu no Asa - Summer's Morning**

 **.**

 **SasuNaru AU**

 **Romance, Rated M**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto's characters © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, slow-paced story**

terinspirasi dari lagu Kalafina berjudul sama, 'Natsu no Asa'

 **warning at the end**

.

* * *

.

ooOoo

 _Natsu no Asa_

夏の朝

.

.

Pagi menyapa. Indah, terang, hangat, khas pagi musim panas.

Sasuke membuka mata. Otot di sekitar matanya berkedut dan terbuka. Kornea menangkap cahaya, membentuknya menjadi wujud yang jelas dan utuh. Kemudian dia berfokus.

Lalu melihat lelaki itu.

Tertidur dalam pelukannya. Beralaskan lengannya. Mendengkur dengan napas lembut di lehernya. Hangat. Masih terlelap. Sasuke membuka mulut hendak bertanya-tanya sebelum kenyataan mengimbas padanya. Ingatan semalam menghempap pikirannya.

Senyum Sasuke merekah kecil. Benar. Ia ingat benar apa yang terjadi semalam. Ia ingat benar apa yang mereka berdua lakukan. Fakta bahwa orang di pelukannya, hangat dan masih terlelap, telah menghabiskan satu malam penuh cinta di bawah sinar bulan bersamanya. Pertemuan yang penuh takdir yang tak pernah Sasuke sangka-sangka akan terjadi padanya.

Sasuke memandanginya, tak berniat membangunkannya sedikit pun.

Naruto masih sama seperti dulu. Wajahnya indah—terlebih di bawah sinar cahaya pagi. Kelopak mata masih tertutup, dihiasi bulu mata yang pendek namun lebat. Pipinya masih _chubby_ dan menggemaskan. Bibir masih menawan mengundang kecup. Garis dagu masih indah, membentuk wajah yang sangat Sasuke sukai. Rambutnya pirang cerah, terlihat berantakan namun begitu lembut sewaktu disentuh.

Segalanya tentang Naruto begitu menakjubkan. Masih sama indahnya seperti dulu. Sasuke tak pernah bisa melupakannya sama sekali.

Naruto bergerak, kemudian menggumam pelan. Lalu kelopak matanya bergetar dan membuka. Satu pasang cahaya biru safir bercampur dengan udara pagi. Manik sewarna langit musim panas, begitu dalam, membuat Sasuke seakan-akan mampu merasuk ke dalam jiwanya.

Naruto tersenyum bercampur kantuk. "Selamat pagi," katanya.

"Pagi," kata Sasuke. "Tidurmu pulas?"

Naruto mengangguk sambil menguap. Lalu tangannya melingkar pada leher Sasuke, menariknya lebih dekat. Ia menggumam _hangat_ di lekuk lehernya dan terkekeh.

Napas Naruto begitu hangat di lehernya. Mendadak menciptakan arus listrik imajiner yang langsung melaju ke tubuh bagian bawah Sasuke.

Tangannya bergerak meraih bantalan pundak Naruto, lalu mendorongnya ke atas matras. Sasuke merangkak menindihnya, tersenyum tipis. Lalu Naruto tertawa lagi.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, Teme?" katanya, sambil tertawa. "Serangan pagi?"

Tanpa membiarkan Naruto bicara lebih banyak lagi, Sasuke membungkamnya. Bibir di atas bibir. Mengecup dan melumat dengan lembut. Seperti sentuhan ringan pada kelopak bunga yang rapuh. Seolah-olah Naruto sama rapuhnya.

Ia merasakan tangan Naruto mencengkeram punggung telanjangnya. Lalu Sasuke memperdalam ciuman mereka. Meluncurkan lidah hangatnya ke dalam mulut Naruto. Menyapa lidahnya. Sejenak mereka beradu, saling mendominasi. Napas berhamburan, tangan-tangan saling bergerayangan mencari sesuatu untuk disentuh. Panas tubuh kembali menjerangkak naik. Menggemakan gairah semalam yang meluap-luap.

"Aah." Naruto melepas ciuman mereka. Mata terpejam dengan kerutan di antara alisnya. Bulir-bulir keringat meluncur kembali. Kemudian ia melebarkan celah pahanya, satu kaki terangkat memeluk punggung Sasuke. "Berikan padaku."

Sasuke mengerti apa yang Naruto maksud, lalu tersenyum menyetujui. Satu tangan menggapai botol berisi _lubricant_ yang tinggal separuh di ujung ranjang, lalu membuka tutup dan mengeluarkan isinya. Aroma _lubricant_ selalu mengingatkannya akan seks dengan Naruto, yang sudah lama sekali tidak ia rasakan. Tapi semalam adalah akhir dari penantiannya.

Ia mempersiapkan Naruto, mengendurkan otot di lubang lelaki itu selembut yang ia bisa. Namun sepertinya itu takkan memakan waktu lama karena hasill persiapan semalam masih bisa dirasakan. Sasuke mengecup Naruto sekali, lalu mulai mendorong ereksinya masuk ke dalam pusat kehangatan Naruto.

"Nngh," desah Naruto. Wajahnya memerah. "Aah . . ."

Naruto menggapainya, lalu memeluknya erat. Sasuke mulau bergerak. Mula-mula dengan irama lambat dan dalam. Ia mengecup leher Naruto, mengisapnya, hingga bermunculan tanda-tanda merah di kulitnya.

"Naruto . . ." Napas hangat Sasuke mengembus telinga Naruto.

Temponya meningkat. Suara kulit beradu kulit semakin keras dan menggema di sepenjuru ruangan. Suara desahan dan erangan bercampur, meningkatkan gairah keduanya.

"S—Sas'keh . . . ," desah Naruto. "Lebih—nngh—lebih cepat."

Sasuke bergerak lebih cepat, menghantam titik kenikmatan Naruto yang jauh di dalam sana. Berulang-ulang kali. Begitu hebatnya hingga desahan-desahan Naruto berubah menjadi teriakan-teriakan teredam yang kemudian dibungkam oleh bibir Sasuke.

Kemudian, mereka berdua mencampai puncaknya: klimaks yang sama fantastisnya dengan yang semalam mereka rasakan. Nikmatnya orgasme menggilas keduanya. Membuat mereka terpuruk di atas kasur dengan napas yang berkejar-kejaran.

Hening selama beberapa saat. Mereka merasakan gelombang surga itu bergerak perlahan meninggalkan keduanya. Mengembalikan mereka ke dalam kenyataan.

Sasuke mendongak menatapnya. Tersenyum jahil. "Masih mengantuk?"

Naruto tertawa, lalu menggeleng. "Olahraga barusan sudah membuatku benar-benar bangun. Terima kasih," katanya, setengah bercanda.

Sasuke kemudian menempatkan dirinya di samping Naruto, memeluk pinggangnya. Kedua bola mata hitamnya bertumbuk pada mata biru Naruto.

"Kau masih sama seperti dulu," kata Sasuke.

"Maksudmu masih sama pendeknya?" kata Naruto.

"Jangan bercanda," kata Sasuke, namun dia tersenyum. "Kita berdua ini sudah dua puluh-sembilan tahun. Sudah tidak bisa tinggi lagi."

"Berarti memang benar kau mengataiku pendek," kata Naruto. Pura-pura marah.

Sasuke tertawa. "Kau yang bilang seperti itu." Lalu mengecup bibirnya.

Lalu memeluknya. Erat. Seolah-olah tak ingin melepaskannya lagi. Sasuke terkekeh di lekuk lehernya. Suara tawa yang bahagia. Nyaris seperti segala bebannya selama ini telah hilang dan melayang.

Kemudian ia berkata, "Berjanjilah jangan pergi lagi."

Hening sebentar, Naruto sama sekali tidak menjawab. Tapi pelukan erat di punggung Sasuke semakin bertambah erat. Detak jantungnya bertalu-talu memukul rusuk.

"Berjanjilah kau akan kembali bersamaku," katanya lagi.

Sasuke merasakan sebuah gerakan. Tangan Naruto menarik dagunya. Kedua wajah saling berhadap-hadapan.

Sasuke melihatnya. Air muka bersungguh-sungguh Naruto. Terpancar dari kerasnya bijih safir di antara celah kelopaknya.

"Aku berjanji," katanya. Nada suaranya begitu datar dan serius.

Sasuke tersenyum lega. Ia mengenal ekspresi itu, nada suara itu. Ia mengenal Naruto jauh lebih lama dibanding orang lain. Ia tahu bahwa Naruto takkan pernah mengingkari janjinya.

"Bagus," kata Sasuke, tersenyum tulus. "Kalau begitu mulai hari ini tinggallah bersamaku."

.

ooOoo

 _Natsu no Asa_

夏の朝

.

.

Tangan Sasuke menggapai keran, lalu memutarnya. Tubuhnya lantas terguyur air hangat yang begitu nyaman. Otot-ototnya merileks seketika. Ia tersenyum, bahagia. Hari ini adalah hari terbaik yang pernah ada. Bangun dan melihat Naruto di sampingnya setelah sekian lama. Rasanya tak pernah ia tersenyum secerah ini

Ia pandangi kaca di balik bilik _shower_ itu. Setengah mendengus melihat pantulan wajahnya sendiri di permukaan cermin. Wajahnya tersenyum, tampak bahagia. Mengingatkannya pada dirinya yang dulu. Saat ia masih bersama-sama dengan Naruto, seperti sekarang ini.

Kalau diingat lagi, ia tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Dulu sewaktu berpacaran dengan Naruto, ia selalu merasa tenang karena tahu bahwa Naruto takkan pernah meninggalkannya. Jadi ia hanya menjalani hari tanpa menganggap serius hal-hal remeh di sekitarnya. Seperti wajah Naruto yang cemberut saat Sasuke bergerak meninggalkan ranjang. Atau matanya yang berbinar cerah dan bahagia sewaktu Sasuke menciumnya. Sasuke tak pernah benar-benar melihatnya. Tapi hari ini, semua itu begitu jelas terlihat. Bahwa Naruto telah mengijinkan Sasuke untuk memeluknya, untuk kembali padanya.

Ia takkan pernah melupakan hari paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya ini. Sasuke tak perlu lagi bangun tidur dan menyadari bahwa sisi lain ranjangnya kosong, bahwa takkan ada orang yang memeluknya erat sewaktu tidur. Bahwa Naruto telah beranjak pergi meninggalkannya.

Napas Sasuke mendadak tercekat. Jujur, ia tak pernah menyangka Naruto meninggalkannya. Bertahun-tahun lalu, sewaktu Naruto meminta berpisah, hidup Sasuke serasa tenggelam. Mendadak hidupnya menjadi hanya serupa lembaran hitam putih tanpa warna. Hatinya seperti balon kosong yang tak berisi apa pun kecuali udara. Senyum tak pernah tampak, dan setiap malam hanya diisi dengan penyesalan dan penyesalan. Menyesal ia tak bisa menahan tangan Naruto. Tak bisa memintanya untuk tetap tinggal.

Sasuke dan Naruto telah bersama selama bertahun-tahun. Bermula pada masa SMA mereka yang penuh kenangan, berlanjut ke jenjang perkuliahan hingga masa awal kerja. Mereka selalu bersama, seperti dua sisi perangko yang saling melekat. Hidup mereka jalani dengan bahagia. Penuh tawa dan senyum. Begitu sempurna.

Hingga akhirnya, pada malam setelah mereka selesai makan malam, Naruto meminta berpisah. Ia berkata bahwa ini tidak akan berhasil. Bahwa hubungan mereka tidak akan berhasil. Bahwa dua pria takkan bisa bersama. Bahwa pada akhirnya akan ada salah satu dari mereka yang harus pergi.

Naruto kemudian menceritakan bahwa orangtuanya tahu hubungan mereka berdua dan menentang habis-habisan. Orientasi seksual yang tak lazim tidak bisa diterima dengan mudah. Naruto dipaksa untuk berpisah dengan Sasuke, dan kemudian dikenalkan dengan seorang wanita dari keluarga lain.

Setelah malam itu, mereka tak pernah bertemu lagi. Sasuke menjalani hidup yang kosong, tak sepenuhnya menerima keputusan ini. Tapi Naruto tak pernah kembali. Harapannya untuk kembali bersama Naruto tak akan bisa terwujud. Ia sempat mengira Naruto sudah bahagia dengan kehidupan barunya. Bahwa dia sudah benar-benar melupakan Sasuke dan hidup bahagia. Bahwa Sasuke harus menjalani sisa hidupnya dalam bayang-bayang kekelaman. Tak pernah bisa benar-benar melupakan Naruto.

Tapi malam kemarin, Sasuke melihat itu semua.

Mereka berdua bertemu, tanpa sengaja. Di dalam bar mewah di kawasan Shibuya. Sasuke sedang menenggelamkan diri dalam setiap tenggak alkohol, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan setiap akhir pekan. Hingga akhirnya mata penuh kelelahan bertemu dengan mata Naruto yang terkejut. Dunia seolah berhenti berputar, dan Sasuke merasakan seolah pusat dunia bertumbuk pada diri Naruto.

Wajah Naruto memberitahu semuanya. Tentang rasa rindu, tentang rasa kehilangan. Semuanya sama persis dengan yang Sasuke rasakan. Bahwa hidupnya tak pernah sama seperti yang dulu. Bahwa ia tak pernah bahagia.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Lagi-lagi mengembuskan napas lega. Naruto sudah berjanji untuk kembali bersamanya. Ia berjanji takkan pernah meninggalkannya lagi. Ia berkata bahwa ia tak pernah benar-benar menjadi dirinya semenjak malam mereka berpisah.

Naruto akan bicara dengan orangtuanya tentang ini semua. Ia takkan menikahi wanita itu, dan memutuskan untuk tinggal dengan Sasuke. Ia tak peduli keluarganya akan membencinya. Jika hidup tercoreng masalah seksualitas lebih baik daripada hidup bagai tercekik, Naruto akan memilih bersama Sasuke.

Dan mulai hari ini, Naruto akan tinggal bersamanya. Seperti harapannya dulu.

Sekali lagi, ia tersenyum. Ia mematikan keran, menggapai handuk, lalu berjalan keluar kamar mandi.

.

ooOoo

 _Natsu no Asa_

夏の朝

.

.

Ia tak menemukan Naruto setelah ia habis _shower_. Tapi ada sepiring roti panggang dan telur mata sapi di meja _pantry_ , lengkap dengan secangkir kopi hitam dan buah apel. Di bawah cangkir kopi itu, ada secarik _note_ yang diselipkan dengan hati-hati. Pesan dari Naruto.

Sasuke meraih apel itu dan menggigitnya, sambil membuka lipatan kertas itu untuk dibaca.

 _Aku pulang untuk mengurus sesuatu dengan ayah dan ibu._

 _Tapi aku akan kembali nanti siang dengan barang-barangku._

 _Jadi jangan ke mana-mana dan tunggulah aku! ^^_

 _Aku mencintaimu._

— _Naruto U—_

Sasuke merasakan ujung bibirnya merangkak naik, membentuk senyum. Ia mendengus dan kembali memakan sarapannya.

Mungkin seharusnya ia bilang akan pergi bersama Naruto dan menghadapi orangtuanya bersama. Kemudian ia bisa membantu Naruto untuk membereskan barang-barangnya. Tapi Naruto sepertinya tak sabar. Sepertinya lelaki pirang itu lebih memilih masalah keluarga untuk ia hadapi sendiri.

Sasuke hanya bisa mengerti.

.

Pagi mulai beranjak siang, Sasuke sedang menonton televisi. Masih jauh dari jam makan siang jadi mungkin Naruto masih berdebat dengan orangtuanya. Sasuke mendesah. Tak peduli apa pun, ia tetap akan menerima Naruto. Ia tak peduli seluruh dunia memusuhinya. Jika Naruto masih ingin bersamanya, ia takkan pernah berhenti.

 _Smartphone_ -nya berdering. Ada panggilan masuk.

Sasuke menelengkan kepala tak mengerti. Ini masih terlalu awal. Naruto bilang akan datang saat siang. Tapi ini masih belum kategori siang. Mungkin ada perubahaan rencana? Mungkin masalah dengan orangtuanya sudah selesai tertangani?

Ia meraih _smartphone_ -nya dan melihat layarnya. Panggilan dari nomor tak dikenal. Ia mengusap jarinya di layar sentuh itu untuk menerima panggilan.

"Ha—"

' _ **Sasuke-kun!**_ ' Suara itu memotong ucapannya.

Sasuke mengenal suara itu. Suara wanita. Tapi otaknya tak bisa mencerna. Otaknya berjalan lambat. Jantungnya berdetak keras. Ada yang tak beres.

' _ **Naruto … '**_

Sasuke tak mampu berkata-kata.

' _ **Naruto kecelakaan!'**_ kata suara itu. _**'Dia meninggal!'**_

.

.

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

ooOoo

 _Natsu no Asa_

夏の朝

.

.

 **a/n:**

 **Efek sehabis baca Inheritance of Aroma dari Nakamura Asumiko**

 **don't forget your feedback :')**

 **EDIT: Tanda petiknya udah saya perbaiki. gomen kalo bikin gk nyaman ;D**


End file.
